Rebel Academy
by The Stormtrooper ask
Summary: when the Rebellion needed new recruits, they use the only way they can do. By making an academy... Join The Ghost Crew as they learn to be a good Rebel (at least not bugging Rex and Ahsoka)
1. Prologue

**Hey buddies,**

 **I'm back!**

 **With My what if not ONE-SHOT story!**

 **Disclaimer !**

 **Disclaimer: SWR is not ours! done...**

 **So I'll give you a rundown for the ages... ( I don't know what that means...)**

 **So it's like the academy, but divided by their classes**

 **SO IT DOESN'T USE AGE! ALL KIDS CAN JOIN IN !** **:P (The Ghost crew are approximately...**

 **Kanan: 9 years old,**

 **Zeb: 11 years old,**

 **Hera:7 years old,**

 **and for Ezra and Sabine, I'll put them at 5 years old :P**

 **Sorry... Stressed out, cause me and my friends need to book a studio for our rehearsal...**

* * *

"I gather you all to this meeting for a very important thing..." Sato said as he walked to the chair in front of his comrades.

"Okay, what is it ?" Rex said while folding his hands. Inside the room were Sato, Rex, Gregor, Wolffe, and Ahsoka. Sato needed all the help he can get, so he let Gregor and Wolffe to join them...

"Is it about the 4 leg walker? I would love how they take it for a walk... hehe" Gregor chuckled.

"No, it's not about that"

"Or is it about our base ?" Asked Rex

"Not that either..."

"Jedi's !" Wolffe suddenly spoke out.

"... well- yeah, you are right about that."

"How didn't the Empire found them ?" Said Ahsoka curiously. The Empire are almost (almost !) fast enough to track the last one of the Jedi's... Even the smallest one. The Inquisitors had been deployed by Darth Vader to track all of the remaining Jedi's in the galaxy. They were shocked by this, cause after almost 3 years, the Empire didn't touch these Jedi's yet.

"I- don't have a clue..." Said Sato.

"So when will we meet these Jedi's ?" Rex asked Sato. He is eagerly wanted to see them. After the Clone Wars, he never saw any other Jedi except Ahsoka.

"Oh, not only Jedi's we have three other kids-"

"DID YOU SAY, KIDS ? WE ARE HAVING KIDS ?!" Gregor said excitedly.

"Wait- YOU ARE HAVING KIDS? YOU NEVER EVEN MAR-" Wolffe yelled before Rex hushed him.

"Wolffe ! he is not married. WE are having new recruits- err... something like that." Rex explained.

"Yes... Friends... We are having new recruits... And we all are going to open classes !"

"So, we are going to build a Rebel Academy then ?"Asoka raised an eyebrow.

"Yes... So gather your strength for tomorrow, cause you all will be teaching not only these 5 kids but also others...! WE ARE BUILDING THE REBELLION !" Sato smiled at them.

* * *

 **HAHAHAHA ! It's A PROLOGUE !**

 **TK-231: What?**

 **So they will have classes, like the Imperial academy, but a rebel one.**

 **So I'm gonna give you a spoiler.**

 **-Jedi class**

 **-Flight class**

 **-Soldier class**

 **-Heavy weapons class ( I don't know where will I go with this one... Cause- only 1 kid that fit in here. a special class then ? Hehehehehe... *laugh maniacally*)**

 **Guess it in the review...**

 **So goodbye buddies!**

 _ **Review= a booster for me to update tomorrow.=seriously though...=it motivates me :D**_


	2. Open class

**I'm back ! Do you think I would only update one story ?**

 **Haha...**

 **Disclaimer is going on a vacation due to me always yelling at him...**

 **So we du not own SWR... That is all :D**

 **Oh, and I'll remind you guys that the Ghost crew...**

 **Kanan: 9 years old,**

 **Zeb: 11 years old,**

 **Hera:7 years old,**

 **and for Ezra and Sabine, I'll put them at 5 years old :P**

 **And for all of you guys who reviewed.**

 **Guest - Yes, Ezra is still Force-sensitive, and I'll think of Sabine being force sensitive... (Maybe in a special chapter... HEHEHEHHEE)**

 **Guest- Don't worry, I won't change who's force sensitive and who's not (Except in special Chapters... HEHEHEHEHE)**

 **Rebels-lover - You got it, buddy! And thanks for the motivation :D**

 **MyDestinyIsWithTheWolves - Glad you like it :D here have a space waffle (hint for the next chapter ;D)**

 **ezraSWrebels - I won't let you down ;D here has a cookie (hint for the nex chapter also; P)**

* * *

 **The next day**

Sato, Gregor, Wolffe, Rex, and Ahsoka found a building somewhere hidden from the Imperials. They opened it for the Academy after they got a permission which they had got yesterday. The place is beautiful and really enjoyable for an academy. Many ships have arrived. The blockade runners and the Phoenix squadron's kids had already joined the academy. Even the five special kids they were talking about. After it was the time for them to go to their class, the 5 teachers got a briefing first.

"Okay, so we had opened regular classes and special classes for them to study. All of the kids will join the regular class, that'll be... 9 class.1 class for one grade. And these special classes will be held by the five of us." Sato said.

"Okay then, what classes we'll take ?" Rex asked.

"Well- we have teachers for the regular classes. So, Rex, you'll be taking the Soldier class, I'll be helping the flight class with Phoenix-1, Ahsoka will absolutely taking the Jedi class, Wolffe and Gregor, you two will take the heavy weapons class." Sato told them. Rex just smiled, and Ahsoka was really happy. besides having new padawans, she'll learn how to be a good master just like what her master.

"Uh, why do we need to be on the same class ?" Gregor asked.

"This heavy weapons class will learn how to fight and learn with dangerous weapons. Different than the Soldiers, they only learn field tactics, hand-to-hand combat, and shooting." Sato explained.

"Well, I'm okay with that." Wolffe agreed.

"So, let's start then !"Sato smiled at them.

* * *

 **After the kids took the regular class...**

* * *

 **Jedi class**

Ahsoka can't wait to see the two kids they were talking about. This will be a very quiet calls, cause only two that'll attend this class. Ahsoka then opened the door and met the two little kids.

 _"They look cute... "_ She said in her mind, giggling and receiving a confused look from the two kids.

"Well, hello there, my name is Ahsoka. And I'll be your teacher for this class." She smiled while walking over to the two padawans.

"What's your name ?" Ahsoka shook the first kid. He is pretty cool (That's what he said), he used the traditional Jedi robe and has a padawan's braid.

"Kanan." The boy smiled.

"And you ?" Ahsoka then moved to the other boy. This one is different. He was using an orange shirt and a vest under the Jedi robes that they had given.

"Uh... Ezra." He smiled sweetly.

"Okay, then. Now we all had introduced, let's start then." Ahsoka said as she told them to sit with her in the floor, making a little circle

 **Flight class**

Sato was always ready. He and Phoenix-1 will teach many students that will be for the Phoenix squadron. The two then came to the class and meet the students.

"Good morning kids, I am Commander Sato, and this is Phoenix-1. We are going to teach you in this class. Let us all start by introducing your names." Sato smiled. The kids one-by-one stood up from their chairs nicely. The last student was a Twi'lek. She has a green skin tone and wearing a pilot suit.

"Ahh, and you are ?" The Phoenix Leader came to the little Girl.

"I am Hera sir..." She smiled.

"What brings you here Hera ?" The Phoenix Leader asked. Sato then realised that she was the only one who was wearing a pilot suit. The others only used regular shirts.

"I want to fly !" She giggled.

"You are so confident for a kid." Sato chuckled.

"So, let's start the class then," Phoenix Leader said.

"Yes, sir !" All of the students said.

* * *

 **That's a wrap, guys ! sorry it's short.**

 **NEXT chapter will be about the Soldier and the Heavy weapons class.**

 **Here's a Spoiler ! :**

 _Rex was really confident to see this class. This is his game. His nature. His- skills. Wolffe and Gregor had started their class early cause, only 1 kid that joined that class. But before he could even open the door, Wolffe and Gregor ran to him._

 _"What are you two doing ?! You guys supposed to teach the kid !" Rex said._

 _"Yeah... about that, we want to-_

 **Spoiler ends here guys! *sorry :P***

 **See ya soon ! (Maybe I can't update tomorrow. *sigh* I've got work to do)**

 **Review=Thank you :D=Review**


	3. A kid on a lose !

**Hey, guys...**

 **Did ya miss me?**

 **No ?**

 ***cries in the corner***

 **A little remind for the Crew's age...**

 **Kanan: 9 years old,  
** **Zeb: 11 years old,  
** **Hera:7 years old,  
** **and for Ezra and Sabine, I'll put them at 5 years old :P**

 **And from the Reviews!**

 **ezraSWrebels-*flies and bump to a wall*Lol, I also like to do that... Hehe... *faints***

 **Ezraismybae-Thank you. and yup, I'm going to make them cute cause they are still kids :D**

 **Rebels-lover-Many thanks for the motivation :D and yeah... there is something she did ;D**

 **Notrandomatall-No worries, I really appreciate it. Maybe I'll make a chapter based on some of your ideas :D I accept all of the support and ideas :D**

 **Guest-Yeah... I will always accept all of your Ideas... all of you guys :D**

 **Disclaimer: Merry early Christmas! And we du not own SWR : D**

* * *

 **Soldier class**

Rex was really confident to see this class. This is his game. His nature. His- skills. Wolffe and Gregor had started their class early cause, only 1 kid that joined that class. But before he could even open the door, Wolffe and Gregor ran to him.

"What are you two doing ?! You guys supposed to teach the kid !" Rex said.

"Yeah... about that, we want to change classes with you" Said Gregor.

"What are you talking about ?!" Rex asked.

"The kid- the- kid- THE KID !" Wolffe shook Rex hard. LIke a terrified soldier after a very traumatically event from a war.

"Woah, calm down soldier ! Tell me, what hapenned ?" Rex calmed the traumatized soldier.

"The kid... she-" But before Gregor could even explain, he fainted.

"Ugh... Fine. I'll change. Commander Sato," Rex opened the comm

"Yes, Rex ?" Said Sato in the comm.

"Permission to change class with Wolffe and Gregor."

"What's the problem ?"

"Well- there is something that they really frightened of..." Rex looked at Wolffe who tried to wake up Gregor.

...

"Acknowledge. You may change classes then." And with that, the comm link turned off.

"Welp, I think we need to change classes then." Rex sighed. Gregor then woke up with a wide smile.

"Oh thank you ! I thought we'll never change classes." Gregor then went inside the class. But when Wolffe went in, Rex blocked him.

"Not for you Wolffe. You need to show me what's wrong..." Rex told the commander. With a gulp, Wolffe showed the way to the Heavy Weapon's class.

 **IN the soldier class**

Gregor was excited ! He promise that he and Wolffe will teach the kids all of their knowledge of being a soldier. After he got inside, he saw all of the kids in the corner with a scared look in their faces. Except a little kid with a purple fur and big green eyes and a wide smile sitting in the front chair.

"Um... Well. *ehem* Hello kids, My name is Gregor." He wave his hand. The kids in the corner were still afraid. But the kid in the front just smiled and waved to him.

"Err... can you explain why are they in the corner" Gregor whispered to the little kid in the front.

"I don't know sir. They went there when I got into this class sir" Said the purple furry kid politely.

"Thanks. KIds, I assure you there is nothing to be affraid of in this class."Gregor said. A kid in the corner then point unto the furry kid. Realizing what they're afraid of, he sighed.

"Kids, he is not a monster. He won't eat you. And he won't kill you. Be a great soldier ! The first and important rule for being a soldier, is to be brave." He said with pride. The kids then looked to each other and shouted.

"Yes sir."

"Now all of you, go to your seats and let's start to introduce your names. Starting by you." Gregor then came to the kid in the front after the kids took their seats.

"My name is Garazeb Orrelios sir... Call me Zeb. Only my mother- well, call me Garazeb." The kid rubbed his back.

"ahh... A Lasat that came from the Lasan ei ?" Gregor raised and eyebrow.

"Yes sir ! I'm here to learn how to be a great soldier." Said Zeb with courage.

"Well, that's a start for you then. The second rule to be in this class, is that you know what are you going to do here. So, what are you doing here kids ?!" Gregor shouted.

"TO LEARN TO BE A SOLDIER !" All of the kids yelled.

"What ?!" Gregor put a hand on his ear to hear it louder.

" TOLEARN TO BE A SOLDIER !" They shouted again.

"I CAN'T HERE YOU !"Gregor yelled.

"TO LEARN TO BE A SOLDIER !" They shouted more louder.

"Great then ! Let us start shall we ?" Gregor said as the kids started to cheer.

"And you kid, you'll be a great example for them." The commander said.

"It'll be a pleasure sir."Zeb smiled

"Heheh... I like you kid." And with that, Gregor and Zeb fist bumped.

 **Heavy Weapons class**

The two Commander walked through the Corridors. All of the kids were in the class. So their footsteps can be heard and the sound of Wolffe Hyperventilating can also be heard from a distance. They arrived at the Heavy Weapons class. Before they got in, Rex calmed down the worried solder.

"Wolffe, stop Hyperventilating ! It's just a kid !" Rex put his hand to Wolffe's shoulders.

"Fi-f-fine. I'll stop." He took a deep breath, dan exhale.

"Good. now let's start to see this kid then." Rex said as he opened the door and entered the room with Wolffe behind him.

Inside the room, there was a little girl with an armor. She was sitting on her helmet on her chair, behind the only table and right in the middle of the class, smiling.

"Well, that wasn't so frightening," Rex whispered to Wolffe.

"Yeah right. Wait till you see..."Wolffe snorted.

"Hey there kid. My name is Rex. And, you must have known Wolffe right ?" Rex came to the little girl. Her hair is dyed blue with a green on the tip. She has a tan skin, high cheek bones, and amber eyes. With a smile, the little girl nodded.

"So, a Mando ei ?" The little girl then nodded again. Rex then realized she was putting her hands behind her.

"What are you hiding kid ?" Asked Rex politely. The girl then looked at her hands that were holding a thing. and then with a grin, she showed it to Rex. That thing shocked the two Commander.

It was a thermal detonator.

"K- kid, put that thing down okay..." Rex stepped back. He was shocked that a 5-year-old girl could get a dangerous thing that will blow up the academy if she presses the button. The kid then looked to the Thermal Detonator and then looked to Rex with a smug smile.

"BOOM !" The little Mando Shouted. Making Rex fell and Wolffe shouted like a little girl and ran to the halls. The kid laughed and chased Wolffe while screaming and giggling.

"Kid! wait ! So that's why she is dangerous." Rex groaned.

"Commander Sato and Ahsoka, we have a problem." He said in the comm.

"I've already know that, Rex. We could hear Wolffe screaming and a little girl laughing and also screaming in the halls. What's happening ?" Said Sato with a worried tone.

"The kid kinda brought a thermal detonator, and now she is chasing Wolffe with it." Rex rubbed his back.

"WHAT ?! How ?" Ahsoka said in shock.

"I don't know! Can we just chase the kid now ?" Rex said while starting to run chasing the Little Mando.

"Agreed. Ahsoka, Gregor, leave the kids for a sec. We have a kid with a Thermal Detonator in the halls." Sato said telling the two teachers that were in the class.

"Phoenix leader, try to calm down the kids." Continued Sato.

Ahsoka, Gregor, and Sato then joined Rex on the pursue.

"Told ya she's dangerous." Gregor chuckled while running.

"I don't know she has a BOMB! Why didn't you tell me ?!" Rex whined.

"Can we just focus to the kid now ?" Ahsoka said.

"Maybe you could use the fore to do it." Sato said.

"I can, but how am I supposed to use it if we don't know where they are ?" The four of them then stopped, hearing screams and laughter echoed through the halls as it faded.

"They could be anywhere !" Said Gregor.

"We can't just say it in the speaker that there is a kid with a Bomb in the academy! That could make the kids panic !" Ahsoka told them.

"Well then. We have to split up. Rex, take the West side of the Academy. Ahsoka, North. Gregor, East. I'll take the South." Sato said. They all spit up searching for the kid with a detonator.

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **TK-101 : The wrap is in the kitchen !**

 **Not that kind of wrap !**

 **Anyways... here's a spoiler ! THE PERSUE IS ON !**

 _Gregor was nervous. The kid is in the building, with a detonator that could blow up the Academy. Seriously, he wasn't ready for this as always. he always can handle something on a war. But he can't handle a kid with a BOMB._

 _What if she press the button ? What if she cries when I took the bomb from her? What if-_

 _Gregor didn't want to think anything again. When he turned left, he saw-_

 ** _That's it!_**

 ** _TK-101: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA_**

 ** _Stop it Bin!_**

 ** _Welp, see ya guys soon :D_**


	4. The Persuit

**I'M BAaaaaaack!**

 **Again a reminder XD**

 **Kanan: 9 years old,  
** **Zeb: 11 years old,  
** **Hera:7 years old,  
** **and for Ezra and Sabine, I'll put them at 5 years old :P**

 **And now from the Review!  
**

 **ezraSWrebels-aha ha... yeah... I'm making her too cute.**

 **MyDestinyIsWithTheWolves-Thanks :D Heh, space waffles. I'll be adding them on the next chapter maybe...**

 **Ezraismybae-Thank you :)**

 **Rebels-lover - Teehee... Oh, she'll blow stuff up alright. *deep voice* _I assure you..._**

 **Guest- Also thank you, buddy,, ;D**

 **Disclaimer: Early Christmas makes me happy. But SWR is not ours, sadly (that rhymes !)**

* * *

 **East side of The Academy**

Gregor was nervous. The kid is in the building, with a detonator that could blow up the Academy. Seriously, he wasn't ready for this as always. he always can handle something on a war. But he can't handle a kid with a BOMB.

What if she press the button? What if she cries when I took the bomb from her? What if-

Gregor didn't want to think anything again. When he turned left, he saw Wolffe lying in the floor, unconscious.

"Oh no... What happened to you, Wolffe ?!" Gregor went to his side and shook him.

"Ugh. My head. THE KID !" Wolffe woke up and realized he was been chased by the kid. Well, he _was..._

"Calm down buddy. What did you remember before fainting ?"

"I remembered she suddenly pop out in front of me. That kid is weird..." Wolffe shivered.

"Uh, she didn't say **_that word_** did she ?" Gregor sighed before Wolffe shook his head.

"She did it again ?!" Gregor continued.

"Oh, I don't know! She startled Rex with **_that word_** !" Wolffe shouted.

"Well, did something blow up ?"

"I don't know! I ran through the halls as fast as I can! Though, the trash can in the back of the class started to shake..."

"Rex to Wolffe... Come in Wolffe. Where are you now ?" Said Rex in the comm.

"Wolffe here. I'm with Gregor." He replied.

"Where's the kid ?" Ahsoka interrupted.

"Well, she's not chasing Wolffe again" Gregor joined the conversation.

"SHE COULD BE ANYWHERE NOW !" Sato said.

"Okay, everyone, enlarge your horizons !" Ahsoka told them. The comm turned off, and they began to run again.

"So, did you tell Rex about **_that word_** ?" Gregor said.

"Uh... No ?" Wolffe said as Gregor sigh.

 **South side of The Academy**

Sato is full of questions. How could the little Mando bring a Thermal Detonator? Did her parents know about that? If she presses the button, she'll die! But now is not the time to talk about that. The comm turned on and he picked it up.

"Sato, um, there's a problem in the flight class." Phoenix leader said in the comm.

"What is happening ?"

"Yeah, Hera is starting to ask about things..."

"Ooh. What's that sir? Is that a silver tube thingy ?" Hera's voice can be heard in the comm.

"Uh, no. It's a comm Hera." Phoenix Leader said.

"What does it do? Why does it have to be so small? Why is it silver? Why are you holding it like that? What does this button do ?" Hera pushed the button.

"No, Hera, don-" The comm turned off before he could say it.

"This kid has to be found. Why is it so hard to find that kid ?" Sato then ran again.

 **North side of The Academy.**

Ahsoka was good in handling kids. But this kid, is starting to tick her off. If she blows up- I mean if she presses the button, she's in big trouble.

What will I do if she dies? If she throws the detonator when presses the button?

Ahsoka then turned right and heard footsteps. She hid behind a wall and waited. She could see it was a kid from the kid's shadow. With caution, she forced stop the kid.

The kid froze with a shock. Ahsoka then noticed the kid wasn't holding a thermal detonator-

But a cookie.

"Kid, what are you doing ?" Ahsoka asked politely as she release the kid.

"Umm, I was hungry... And maybe I thought I could- you know, eat a cookie." The kid said.

"What's your name ?"

"Zeb ma'am." He smiled. There was a long silence before Ahsoka asked the only question in her mind.

"Do you happen to see a kid with a thermal detonator ?"

" _That little Mando girl that ran passes me, then stopped, and hugged me before she continued to laugh and ran through the halls_ ?"Zeb ate the cookie.

"Yes. Yes, I do." He then continued to walk to the soldier class.

"Thanks, kid." Ahsoka ran again, searching the girl.

 **West side of The Academy**

Rex doesn't want to bibber blabber anymore. he just wanted to get that bomb out from here! Out of nowhere then a laughter can be heard. Without any further ado, Rex picked up the paste and ran as fast as he could. a few second later, the Captain then could see the little Mando walking. She heard footsteps behind her and saw Rex running towards her. With a smile, she just stopped and ran to him with a smug smile.

Rex then prepared himself to catch the kid.

"That's it kid... steady..." But before he could even catch her, the kid turned and ran again with a laughter. The Captain slipped and fell to the floor with a thud. Good for him, Ahsoka held THe little Mando with the force.

"Did you catch her ?" Gregor came with Wolffe behind him. Rex then stood up, ran, and caught the kid with his hands.

"Gotcha! Kid ! " He lifted her up and The Mando just laughed.

"She is a good runner after all. Anyway, what's your name kid ?" Sato then joined them.

"Sabine" She giggled before she gave the bomb to Sato and sat on Rex's shoulders.

"Well then. You and Rex will go back to the class, and we will go back to our's ok ?" Sato stroke her hair.

"Okay," She giggled again.

"Come on, kid. off we go !" Rex smiled as he ran with Sabine sitting on his shoulders while laughing and screaming.

"Kids... Come on. Let us dismissed the class. And end the first day, shall we ?" Sato, Ahsoka, Gregor, and Wolffe then went to their own class.

Rex then put her down after it was close to the class. Sabine ran into the room. Suddenly she went out from the class running towards Rex with another Thermal Detonator. Lucky for Rex, she ran straight and he caught her again.

"Woah! Kid ! How did you ?" Sabine then gave it to Rex. He was confused now. How could she-

Rex then rushed into the class and found Sabine's bag. He found out that it was full of books, datapads, and also-

Thermal Detonators.

Rex looked at Sabine with a raised eyebrow.

"You're cute and yet deadly aren't you ?" Rex chuckled. Sabine just nodded.

"And you don't know what that means, don't you ?" Rex played with her as he lifted her up again. With a giggle, she nodded again.

* * *

 **That's is all for today guys!**

 **Did Sabine just hug Zeb? Where did he get a cookie? what is "that word" that Wolffe and Gregor were talking?**

 **SO MANY MYSTERIES THAT WILL LEAD TO A WHOLE NEW LEVEL!**

 **I was rewriting the West side of The Academy scene, cause suddenly my bro turned off the Internet when I finished this chapter. IT ALL RESTART FROM THE REX PART !(west side of the academy)**

 **Oh, and Spoilers again ! (spoiler alert !)**

The kids left with their parents. They went home after the big pursue. But not all of them. These 5 kids were meant to live there. Not because their parent couldn't take them, but because THESE 5 KIDS WANTED TO...

The good thing is, The academy somehow has its own Hotel. So they have its own lobby. The Kanan, Ezra, Hera, Zeb, and Sabine sat in the sofa as they played. Gregor and Wolffe were watching them with a smile. But then Rex cleared his throat and The two Commander looked at him.

"We need to talk about the suddenly exploding trash can in the Heavy Weapon's room..." Rex said with a smile. And with that, Wolffe and Gregor sighed.

 **THAT'S FOR THE SPOILERS !**

 **Tata, for now, guys !  
See ya soon buddies :D**

 **may the force be with you :)**

 **TK-101: AND HAPPY MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS**


	5. BOOM !

**...**

 **I don't know what to say again...**

 **And from the Reviews!**

 **Guest-well, I am going to do that. Just don't know how... Hmm *thinks deeply* It depends on Ezra :D And yeah, It's a rebel academy. The first rule to be a rebel is... THERE IS NO RULE! XD well- except joining the Empire and betraying the Rebels...**

 **Ezraismybae- Hehe yeah XD**

 **ezraSWrebels- That word? you'll see HEHEHEHEHEHE**

 **MyDestinyWithTheWolves- Merry early Christmas XD and also Space waffles**

 **Rebels-lover - Yup And you know if a trash can go boom, there will be some explosions XD**

 **Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN SWR! DONE ! JUST GET TO THE STORY!**

* * *

 **At night**

The kids left with their parents. They went home after the big pursuit. But not all of them. These 5 kids were meant to live there. Not because their parent couldn't take them, but because THESE 5 KIDS WANTED TO...

The good thing is, The academy somehow has its own Hotel. So they have its own lobby. Kanan, Ezra, Hera, Zeb, and Sabine sat in the sofa as they played. Gregor and Wolffe were watching them with a smile. But then Rex cleared his throat and The two Commander looked at him.

"We need to talk about the suddenly exploding trash can in the Heavy Weapon's room..." Rex said with a smile. And with that, Wolffe and Gregor sighed.

The three clones walked through the empty halls. Wolffe and Gregor were behind Rex, talking to each other.

"Why didn't you tell him ?" Gregor whispered to Wolffe.

"I was Kriffin Scared by that Kid! Hyperventilating !" Wolffe whispered back a bit louder.

"Could you two stop whispering? I could hear you guys. And what are you hiding ?" Rex turned to the two.

"Nothing..." Gregor said as they continued to walk. A figure was watching them from a distance. With a smug smile, the figure followed them.

 **In the heavy weapons class**

They went into the class and came to a burned spot in the back of the class. The ashes and the burn marks could be seen like it explode or there was a bomb hidden there.

"Okay, explain," Rex crossed his arms around his chest. With a gulp, Gregor told the old clone.

"Rex, it wasn't our fault. It was Sabine !" Gregor whined.

"Do you expect me to believe that? A thermal detonator could blow up this entire room !" Rex fling his arms.

"not with detonators. But by **that word**." Wolffe finished.

"And that would be ?" Rex raised an eyebrow. But even before Gregor and Wolffe could say anything, a little figure popped out from nowhere and shouted.

"BOOM !" a little girl's voice shouted. The three clones were shocked. Gregor and Wolffe then started to panic.

"NO! AHHH! RUN !" Gregor and Wolffe went out from the class like scared troopers. Suddenly, a little box, in the shelves started to shake and explodes... Rex was startled by the sudden exploding box and looked to Sabine. She was perfectly laughing while running in circles.

"Okay kid... What did you do ?" Rex lifted her up so she can see him in the eyes. She just giggled again.

"Boom !" A chair then suddenly explodes.

"What the- HUH ?!" Rex then looked to Sabine who's excited by the exploding chair.

"Bo-" Rex muffled her mouth so she can't say it again.

"You SEE ?! SHE'S EVIL! EVIL !" Wolffe said in the front of the door.

"Well, not evil actually- BUT SO PERFECTLY TERRIFYING !" Gregor said to Rex while hiding behind him.

"Kid, don't you ever say that word again !" Rex told the little Mando. Sabine just tilted her head.

"boom ?" Another trash can exploded.

"Ahh! She could blow up anything! EVEN THE ACADEMY !" Wolffe panic.

"Okay. Kid, from now on, You can't say BOOM anymore okay? For Rex please" She just smiled at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine. For Uncle Rex Please ?" He smiled at her. Sabine just giggled and nodded before she went to the halls and said "boom". A light in the class exploded and the room blacked out. Rex and his 2 brothers can only sigh.

 **IN the lobby**

Ahsoka came to the playing kids in the sofa. She then sat on a chair and spoke to Ezra and Kanan.

"Calm down now kids. Kanan and Ezra, would you sit with me on the rug for a while ?" Ahsoka then sat with Ezra and Kanan making a circle on the rug.

"What is it, Master ?" Kanan asked.

"I wanted you two to Meditate with me. Okay ?" Suddenly there was a loud silence. Ezra tilted his head and asked.

"Meditate? Med-it-ate ? You mean we are going to eat Medicines? Eewww..." Ezra said with his cute voice.

"Uh, no Ezra," Ahsoka answered.

"Ezra, Meditate is not Medicines." Kanan started.

"Good Kanan, can you explain to Ezra ?" Ahsoka said politely.

"Yes, Master. Ezra, Meditate is... A **Medi** cal s **tate**!" KAanan smiled.

"NO, not that..." Ahsoka sighed.

"Ooh. what's meditate? Is it a thing? Or is it a name ?" Hera came to the two.

"Is that some sort of a medical thing ?" Zeb asked.

"No, there is nothing about medicines... " Ahsoka spoke. There was another long silence until Ezra raised his hand.

"No Ezra, it is not a medical state..." Ezra then giggled and put his hand down.

"Anyone ?" Ahsoka said. She was surprised that none of them know about meditating. But of course, there is still someone who raised her hands bravely while jumping.

It was Sabine.

"Wow... Great. Thank you. Now, what is Meditate then Sabine ?" Ahsoka smiled.

" _ **Medi**_ cal s _ **tat**_ ion _**e**_ xplodes !" Sabine then jumped and fling her hands imitating something that blew up. The kids laughed and Ahsoka face palmed.

"This can take a while..." Ahsoka sighed.

* * *

 **That's a wrap guys !**

 **And sorry, I couldn't do spoilers. I need to go now ! Kallus will kill me if I don't go on the patrol.**

 **But I could say this...**

 _ **The kids will do crazy stuff things and made a class that will make Commander Sato confused. Like- "I've never seen this door before." And Gregor say "This door is cursed. once you go in, you'll never come back."**_

 **So that's it !**

 **Bye guys :D**


	6. The second day

**I'M BACK BUDDIES!**

 **AFTER A LOOOOOOONGGGGGG TIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

 **Kanan: 9 years old,  
Zeb: 11 years old,  
Hera:7 years old,  
and for Ezra and Sabine, I'll put them at 5 years old :P**

 **And from the reviews!**

 **Ezraismybae-LOL :D**

 **ezraSWrebels-All I could say is... MAGIC ! Nah, It's just a mystery. Everything is possible :D**

 **Disclaimer: WE Don't own star wars rebels... EVEN THE SPACE WAFFLES!**

* * *

 **The Next day...**

* * *

 **Jedi class**

The room was silent. The three Force users were meditating **_(After Ahsoka gave a very long explanation to the 5 kids, which Kanan, Ezra, and Hera now understood, Zeb slept while Ahsoka explained, and Sabine insisted that meditate means "medical station explodes")_**

They were all connecting to each other... Making a bond. The old Jedi Order were gone. there is nothing that says a Jedi Master can only have 1 Padawan. After all, they needed all the remaining Jedi's they can get. After 5 minutes, Ezra's nose started to itch and he suddenly sneezed.

"Atchoo !" Kanan was startled and fell back onto his back. Ahsoka just smiled at the two.

"Ah! Ezra, stop sneezing! It's the third time today !" Kanan whined.

"But me nose won't stop! It's so itchy !" Ezra gave an innocent look.

"Well then, maybe that's for today's meditating. That's a start for you two. Now, I wanted to ask a question. What is the weapon of a Jedi ?" Ahsoka asked the two.

"Umm... a blaster ?" Kanan hesitated.

"An energy slingshot ?" Ezra raised an eyebrow.

"A BOMB !" the three then looked to the only known girl who has that voice.

Yup, it was Sabine.

"Umm... Should you be in your class little one ?" Ahsoka came to her as Rex popped up.

"Whoops! Wrong room Sabine. We are going to the shooting range." Rex lift up the girl and held her.

"It's the second day. Shouldn't you teach her about the basics ?" Ahsoka folded her arms.

"Uncle Wax want to show me his moves !" Sabine giggled. Ahsoka then raised an eyebrow.

"Umm... It's Rex kid." Rex told her.

"Oh... Uncle Wex ?"

"Rex."

"Wex !"

"Rex..."

"Wax !"

"Now you're doing it again don't you ?" Rex chuckled.

"Uncle Wex !" She tried to say that correctly but failed.

"Okay, off we go now !" Rex ran while holding Sabine in his arms.

"Talk about the interruption." Kanan said while looking at the two.

"Tell me about it." Ahsoka snickered.

"So um... What's the weapon ?" Ezra asked. They returned to sit in a circle as Ahsoka answered the little 5 years-old Ezra.

"Well padawan, It's a lightsaber."

...

...

"A what ?!" Kanan shouted.

"light-saber? Is it like a flashlight ?"

"Ezra, stop spelling each word" Ahsoka sighed.

"Um, did you mean a light savior ?"

"Oh OH! I know! a LIFE SAVIOUR !" Ezra jumped.

"Oh boy..." Ahsoka groaned.

 **Flight class**

"Okay now kids, we are going to learn about the part of the ships. Open your books page 10." Said Phoenix leader. All of the kids opened their books. Hera was excited. She wanted to be a great pilot. But then, she heard a slight of crying beside her.

"Oh no... Where is it? I know it's here somewhere." A boy was searching for his book. Hera was sad looking at him. It's not his fault that the book's gone. she remembered he was holding them when changing classes. With a brave heart, Hera spoke to the boy.

"Hey! pssst !" The little Twi'lek whispered.

"Huh ?" He looked at her with teary eyes.

"Here..." Hera told him to sit near her, so he could read the book with her. With a smile, he moved his seat and sat beside her.

"Um. Thanks, Hera." The boy sniffed.

"No problem." She smiled. They didn't notice that Commander Sato was watching them. He smiled at the sight. The sight of a growing friendship. He knew, that Hera is would be a good friend for all of the kids. He knew that someday, she would help many people in need.

"WWWEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeee !" Sato, Phoenix Leader, and all of the kids then saw Sabine screaming and Rex chuckling while holding The Mando running through the halls from the door.

 **Soldier class**

"Now, I want to ask you a question kids. What will you do if you see this !" Wolffe then gave them a picture of a Wookie. The kids was silent, until Zeb raised his hand.

" Um... what's that sir ?" He pointed the holo picture.

"Well- good question. It's a wookie. Does any of you ever met a wookie before ?" Gregor asked the class. All of the kids (except Zeb) pointed at The Lasat.

"Kids, he's a Lasat !" Gregor sighed.

"I thought he was a hairless Wookie" Wolffe muttered.

"Now now kids. The Wookies are our allies. But, if you see this, you better run, or defend yourselves." Gregor showed a holo picture of kinds of imperials.

"The third rule of being a soldier, is to know your enemies before they notice you." Wolffe explained.

"So now we'll be learning about our enemies." Gregor continued.

"Now, these are called Stormtroopers. They looked scary, but I assure you, they're very bad shots." Wolffe chuckled and the kids laughed

"But, don't underestimate this one !" Gregor then showed a picture on an inquisiotr (the grand one) They all looked scared.

"This one is an inquisitor. NO if you-" Suddenly, a screaming could be heard through the halls.

"AHHH! the girl ! SHE'S COMING FOR REVENGE !" Wolffe then hid behind the table. Gregor can only sigh.

* * *

 **By guys :D ! Sorry for the Grammar or word error...**


	7. The Second Day Part 2

**WHOP... (Hello)**

 **:P**

 **Whop WHhp Bwa WRRRR BWAA WHOP WHOOOP! (Okay, for now on I'm going to use Chopper language...)**

 **Kanan: 9 years old,  
Zeb: 11 years old,  
Hera:7 years old,  
and for Ezra and Sabine, I'll put them at 5 years old :P**

 **Whoop whop wrr wrr Wop! (Except for that one...)**

 **WWHOOPPP BWAP WHOP WHOP BWWWWAAAAAAA WWWRRRRRR GGGRRRRR ( It's just hard for me to use this language... Peep you Chopper ! I'm going for the basics !)**

 **And from the Reviews!**

 **Guest-Happy New Day! ;P**

 **Ezraismybae- More to come from Ezra :D Sneezing, watching, playing, sleeping.(Wait where did that come from ?)**

 **Rebels-lover - You read my mind... More BBBBOOOOOMMMMMSSSSS to come from Sabine, of course, :D**

 **ezraSWrebels- Yup ;D They are just like two clones scared of a kid...**

 **Disclaimer: Whop Whop Whoooopp. Bwaaa Wrrrr Whop ! (We do not own Star wars. And Chopper was here!)**

* * *

 **Heavy Weapon's class**

"WEEEE !" Sabine screamed while holding Rex's head. They were running through the halls of the academy and into the Shooting range. The room was full of Rebels (adults...) that were practicing. Rex put down the 5 years old Mando girl and told her.

"Okay kid, now, today I'll show you how to shoot." Rex held her hand and they went to a special room. It was quite. The room was meant for certain training. The room was large, to make it look like a real battlefield.

"Sabine, I want you to stay put, and don't go through the yellow line. Okay ?" Sabine smiled and nodded. Rex unloaded his gun and turned on the training session. The sound of war came from the speakers. Sabine was surprised, but she just clap her hands and giggled. The target of the practice was to eliminate all of the dummies. To make it realer, the dummies were rewired old droids from the clone wars. The droids came from the steel doors, taking position. When there was a green light sign, Rex moved into action.

He was too agile, swift, and fast for the droids. The dummies were taken down one by one with an explosion. Sabine saw in awe. She was so really happy until she jumped and say the word.

"BOOOM !" It was so loud, suddenly a droid explodes. Rex fell back and groaned.

" Sabine !"

"Sorry," She giggled shyly.

"*sigh*Maybe that's enough for today." Rex turned off the training session as he saw the clock. They had more than an hour there. The droids turned off and the cleaner droids started to clean it.

"So, what did you learn from this lesson kid ?" Rex smiled at her.

"Never say BOOM when uncle Wex is in training !" She shouted. One of the cleaner droids exploded, and the other cleaner droids started to clean up the mess.

"Awww... Sabine..." Rex whined. Sabine just laughed.

"Hmm... How about you try to shoot? Here try to use my blaster." Rex gave her his blasters. Sabine was not expecting the heavy blaster. She tried to hold it correctly while Rex just giggled.

"Let's go out and see if you can shoot any of the targets !" He patted her back and they walked.

* * *

 **After school**

* * *

Sato was confused right now. They were teaching kids 15 minutes ago, and now they were gone!

"Umm, Ahsoka, do you know where are the kids now ?" Sato asked the Jedi.

"No. I even don't know where my Padawans are." The two adults then tried to find the missing kids. They then met Rex in the halls.

"Hey, have you seen Sabine? She um, kinda took my blaster." Rex rubbed his back.

"Ugh, Rex... I told you to teach her the basics !" Ahsoka groaned.

"Well, then. let's find the two clones." They walked through the halls.

Suddenly, they saw a strange sight. It was a door. But colorful.

"Huh. must be the kids." Ahsoka smiled. The door was well painted. Yet a bit messy. When Sato wanted to push the door controls, Gregor stopped him.

"Stop! don't open that door !"

"Why ?" Rex asked.

"It is cursed !"

"Gregor, there is no such thing as cursed doors." Ahsoka snorted.

"Uh. Yeah, there is! Wolffe went through that door and never came back." He told them.

"for how long ?"

"Uh... 10 minutes ?"

"Gregor..." They said with a sigh.

"Hey, I also called him through the com, he didn't answer !" He added.

"Greg... It's just a door..." Rex pointed the door. The Captain then opened the door. And what they saw was very surprising.

All of the kids were looking at them. They all were stunned. Ahsoka, Sato, and Rex was also surprised. Cause the room was full (I mean FULL !) of-

Space waffles and cookies...

"Wha- How did tha-" Rex choked out.

"So that's where all of our Space Waffles and cookies supplies went." Ahsoka chuckled.

"atchoo !" Ezra sneezed again. all of the kids said "eewww". But Sabine just giggled and came to him.

"Again! again !" She jumped in front of Ezra. The little padawan just giggled and the two little young Rebels started to run in circles together. All of the kids then started to play as well.

"Kids..." Sato sighed.

"Well, at least, they have fun right ?" Gregor laughed.

"Yeah. They even are more like a Rebel than us." Rex snorted.

"How can you say that ?" Ahsoka raised an eyebrow.

"They stole our food supplies! Even capture Wolffe !" He pointed Wolffe who was eating space waffles with Zeb. The two then looked to each other and looked back at Rex.

"It was him !" Wolffe and Zeb said while pointing to each other. Sato just chuckled when suddenly Hera and Kanan pulled both of his legs.

"Wanna play ?" She asked.

"Come on... It's fun !" Kanan smiled.

"Well, seeing the room is a mess, Waffles, and Cookies flying Everywhere, How could I say no ?" He patted both of their heads as they join the other kids.

"I'm in !" Gregor shouted.

"Wait for me !" Ahsoka chuckled. They all joined the fun. Rex just sighed as he stood in the door before a Space Waffle landed on his face.

"SPACE WAFFLE TAG !" Sabine shouted. Rex laughed and threw a Space Waffle at Sabine. The Mando dodged it and The Waffle hit Kanan.

"You're on !" He then threw a space waffle to Rex, and then all of the kids and teachers in the room started to play Space Waffle tag (Which was made by Sabine and Ezra)

"Boom !" The lights in the classroom exploded, making the class blacked out.

"Sabine..." All of them whined.

"Sorry." She giggled.

* * *

 **That's all! :D**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **AND SPOILERS! ( WARNING SPOILERS ! )**

 _ **Sato went through the halls searching for Hera and Sabine. They were supposed to be in the class. He searched it outside before Phoenix 3 came to him.**_

 _ **"Um... sir,"**_

 ** _"Yes,_** _ **Phoenix 3 ?"**_

 _ **"I think I know where they are...**_ _ **"**_

 _ **"Great. In what part of the Academy then ?"**_

 _ **"Not the academy. But outside..."**_

 **OOOHHH ! End of Spoilers !**

 **Bye Buddies !**

 **Review=Thank you very much :)=Review**


	8. Lessons

**I'M BACK CAUSE I REALLY NEED THIS BECAUSE I AM HYPERVENTILATING RIGHT NOW!**

 **Kanan: 9 years old,  
Zeb: 11 years old,  
Hera:7 years old,  
and for Ezra and Sabine, I'll put them at 5 years old :P**

 **and from the Reviews...**

 **Rebels-lover - Haha LOL XD**

 **Ezraismybae - Thanks for the support :D**

 **ezraSWrebels - Your comments just make my day...**

 **Specter 13 - Kinda thought of it, and I'm going to put it in the next chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: DU NOT OWN STAR WARS REBELS YEAHHHHH!**

* * *

Sato went through the halls searching for Hera and Sabine. They were supposed to be in the class. He searched it outside before Phoenix 3 came to him.

"Um... sir,"

"Yes, Phoenix 3 ?"

"I think I know where they are..."

"Great. In what part of the Academy then ?"

"Not the academy. But outside..."

"WHAT ?!" Sato was shocked. He turned on the comm and asked Rex

"Oh hey, Commander. Did you find Sabine ?"

"Rex, they're outside the Rebel complex !" silence filled the comm before Rex shouted.

"WHAT ?! HOW DID THEY DO THAT ?!"

"Oh I don't know... they took a SPEEDER !"

"Hey Commander Sato, did you find the kids yet ?" Ahsoka joined in.

"Not yet Ahsoka, they're outside the complex."

"Thought this might happen. Get to the Jedi class immediately you two..." Ahsoka commanded Rex and Sato.

 **At the Jedi class**

Sato and Rex came into the class. Kanan and Ezra were confused. It's not the end of the day, and it's not lunch time yet.

"Umm, psst... What are they doing here ?" Kanan whispered to his left where Ezra was still fiddling with a tissue.

"Hmmm? I don't know. maybe teacher stuff..." Ezra replied with a smirk.

"Kanan, and Ezra, can you go out for a moment. Take a rest or, go to the cafeteria. after all, lunch time is in 5 minutes..." Ahsoka smiled to the two.

"YAY! More time to play with Fuzzy !"

"No, Zeb will is out after the bell..."

"Awww..."

"Cheer up Ezra, hey, maybe you can help me with something." Kanan grabbed Ezra's hand as they ran through the halls dragging the poor Ezra.

"So what do you need Ahsoka ?" Sato asked.

"Well, since the first and the second accident, I put a tracking device on Sabine's back." the Jedi ginned. Rex didn't know what she was talking about after several seconds. And then Rex glares at her.

"How could you put a tracking device on a kid ?! That is MY KID !" Rex whined.

"Oh hush Rex, you even lost a blaster to _your_ kid..." She chuckled, receiving a laugh from Sato.

 **At the halls**

Kanan pulled Ezra into a corner. When it felt safe, Kanan began to talk to Ezra.

"Okay Ezra, I need you to do something..."

"Sure..." He saluted with a cocky smiled and Kanan just rolled his eyes.

"First, of all, you're the only best friend I had in Jedi class. So, I want to ask you..." Kanan sighed and continued.

"To help me how to impress a girl." Ezra laughed so loud til he sneezed.

"Ezra..."

"Sorry..."

"so, will you help me ?"

"to impress a girl or Hera ?" Ezra raised an eyebrow.

"Ok. Fine. to impress Hera !"

"The first lesson is.."

 **Ezra's LESSON TO IMPRESS GIRLS**

 **FIRST LESSON:**

"you need to be tough," Ezra said to Kanan.

"Okay, like this ?" Kanan puffed his chest and stood up straight.

"Uh, just stood up straight like a warrior !"

 **SECOND LESSON:**

"second, when she came to you, say something to impress her !"

"like this? *ahem* Hey girl, do you like me ?" Kanan said with his cool face.

"What? eeewww... NO... It has to be like this! Hello Hera, what a beautiful day! but there is nothing more beautiful than you..." Ezra said while swift his hair.

"How could you be so expert with this ?"

"What? NO... I just- uh...- I - kinda... Let just say I've been practicing." Ezra then blushed. Kanan just raised an eyebrow. Something is up with Ezra alright.

 **THIRD LESSON:**

"third, girls, like attention. So if they ask you about something, give them a positive comment !" Ezra smirked.

"Ok."

"Let's begin. Hera comes to you and asks *with a girly voice* Hi Kanan, do I look fat with this shirt ?"

"Hera does not sound like that !"

"Just answer the question" Ezra sneezed.

"Um, no. I think you look greater than ever !" Kanan smiled.

"well, close enough."

 **FOURTH LESSON:**

"and the last one, girls like flowers !" Ezra gave some flowers to Kanan and he hold the other flowers.

"Okay, Um. Hey, Hera, I bought you some flowers today, do you wanna hang out with me in the cafeteria after school ?"

"YASH! You did it! Now let's wait for the girls to come !" Ezra and Kanan stood there for a while before Kanan asked.

"What are you gonna do with those flowers ?"

"What? I- It's just for- And...I-"

...

"OOOHHHH! You like Sabine don't you ?!" Kanan chuckled.

"Fine! Yes !" Ezra then fell to the floor and grab Kanan's legs.

"Please don't tell her! Please don't tell her !" He started to cry.

"Woah, okay. Please stop crying. The bell is ringing !" The bell rang and the kids got out. Phoenix leader than saw the two.

"Um, Ezra, why are you crying ?" Phoenix Leader came to Ezra with a confronting look.

"Please don't tell Sabby! Please don't tell Sabby !" He cried louder. The other kids came around to see the three. Kanan's shoe was soaked with Ezra's tears. The Leader then asked for the other kids to leave them.

"Hey, kid. I won't tell Sabine..." The Leader told him. Though, he didn't know what happened.

"Yay !" Ezra then stopped crying instantly and hugged him before he went search for Zeb." Kanan stood still. Flowers were everywhere.

"He has a crush on Sabine." The Padawan told the Leader.

"As I was expected." The Leader chuckled.

* * *

 **So the next chapter will be Hera and Sabine.**

 **BYE FELLAS :D !**

 **Review = THANK YOU SO MUCH ! = Review**


	9. Speeders, blasters, and groundings

**hi, guys!**

 **I'm back!**

 **Kanan: 9 years old,  
Zeb: 11 years old,  
Hera:7 years old,  
and for Ezra and Sabine, I'll put them at 5 years old :P**

 **And from the Reviews!**

 **ezraSWrebels - glad you liked it. I wanted to have Kanan and Ezra bonding together as friends...**

 **Ezraismybae- Oh you know... Kids ! :D Plus I like Ezra just being like the pro, but just wanted to impress Sabine (Without her noticing, cause he's embarrassed).**

 **Specter 13 - thank you :D here have a good chapter from me**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: THIS IS SABBY AND EZZY! Bla BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA WE DO NOT OWN SWR!**

 **Ahsoka: Kids! come back here!**

 **Ezra and Sabine: PPPFFFFFFAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA *run away***

* * *

" ZZEEEBBBYYY !" Ezra yelled as he ran to Zeb. The Lasat looked at the little boy and fell when Ezra pounced on him.

"Woah, Ezra! slow down !" Zeb stood up with Ezra laughing.

"Wanna play ?"

"Nah... I just gonna grab some Space Waffles."

"Oh..." The two went silent a couple of seconds until Zeb asked.

"Um, anyway... Where's Sabine ?" the boy shook his head.

"Right... Thought you would know where she is. Cause you know, you kinda really like her-" Suddenly Ezra grabbed Zeb's legs and cried again.

"PLEASE DON'T TELL SABINE! PLEASE DON'T TELL SABBY !"

"woah, okay. calm down. I'm not gonna tell her !" Zeb chuckled.

"Yay !" Ezra hugged him and went to the cafeteria.

"Tsk tsk tsk... Really good at making my feet wet don't you Ezra ?" he chuckled while following the little boy.

 **meanwhile with Hera and Sabine...**

"WWWEEEEEE!"

"Sabine... stop yelling! I can't concentrate !" Hera yelled. The little pilot was riding the speeder and Sabine sat behind her, hands up in the air.

"Sorry." Sabine giggled.

"Woah, I'm getting a hang of this." after a couple times of almost hitting a tree, she managed to stabilize the speeder. They're not far from the academy, though, they're lost in the forest. the academy itself is located behind the mountains and hidden from Imperials. Not to mention the mountains are surrounded by the forest. the two little girls were wondering in the forest with the speeder until a white armored man stopped them.

"Hey you two ! stop !" the man said. Hera was shocked, and the speeder went straight to a tree.

"Jump !" Hera yelled

"What ?" Sabine said.

"Just JUMP !"

"WEEEE !" Hera took Sabine and jumped from the speeder. the speeder exploded, and the kids were tumbled to the ground.

"What are you kids doing in the middle of the forest ?" the armored guy asked the Twi'lek.

"AGAIN !" Sabine yelled while giggling in Hera's grasp.

...

"Who are you ?" the little Mando pointed the guy.

"I am TK-592! Imperial stormtrooper. May I ask you the same ?"

"Sabine Wren! Little Mando of the Reb-" Before, she could say the word 'rebellion', Hera muffled her mouth.

"The Rebellion ?" the stormtrooper then aimed his blaster at them.

" What? NO..." Said Hera casually, still muffling Sabines mouth.

"She said she is with te Rebellion ?" the men step closer.

"Nope, she said she was the...uh- the Little Mando of the Reborn Imperials ?"

"I never heard of that..." he got closer again.

"Look, my little Friend here is just watching too much Holovids..." Lucky for them, the Stormtrooper accepted the explanation and put the gun down.

"So what are you two kids doing in the middle of the forest? I'll take you to the nearest Imperial outpost, and they'll take you to your parents." The stormtrooper said.

"Okay, I'm fine with that-"

"WAIT! Hold it right there !" The stormtrooper aimed the gun, not to Hera, but behind her. the Imperial aimed the gun to Sabine. Hera was startled, cause Sabine was in her grasp, and now she's playing with a blaster.

"Sabine, what are you doing with that gun ?!" Hera questioned the little kid.

"Rex gave it to me !" She smiled.

"Put the gun down kid !" the stormtrooper told her.

"No !"

"Now !"

"No !"

"NOW !"

"NOOOO!" Sabine hugged the gun tightly.

"That's it. You two are messing with me. I got a job more important than handling two kids." The stormtrooper was ready to shoot them, but Hera yelled.

"WHAT ?! YOU WANT TO SHOOT KIDS NOW ?!" the stormtrooper gave a confused look, yet shocked by her yelling.

"FIRST YOU STOP US, AND WE ALMOST HIT A TREE, AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO SHOOT US !"

"kid, calm dow-"

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU ?! DON'T YOU HAVE A SOUL ?!"

"uh. kid-"

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO DO THIS-" Hera then felt warm around her stomach. someone was hugging her from behind. she looked back and saw Sabine pleading.

"Please don't be angry Hewa..." Sabine calmed the little pilot.

"fine." Hera sighed.

"Well, if you don't want me to kill, you..." the stormtrooper took the blaster from Sabine.

"I'm gonna have to take this..."

"What ?! You can't do that !" Sabine exclaimed.

"Oh yes, I can! This is a dangerous weapon you know !"

"W- Well, I- If I can't have it, then I'm gonna do this !" Sabine ran to the trooper and punch him rapidly.

"k- kid... stop it." Sabine then knocked her head to the stormtrooper

*thud*

*thud*

*thud*

"Kid, you-you're gonna hurt yourself..."

"I *thud* WANT *thud* MY *thud* BLASTER *thud* BACK !" Sabine knocked her head to the stormtrooper while punching him over and over again. Though she's still little, so it didn't actually do damage or a dent in the armor.

"she won't stop until you give her blaster back" Hera smiled while folding her arms.

"kid..."

"NO !"

*thud*

"you're gonna hurt yourself !"

*thud thud thud thud thud thud*

"well, I won't give it to you..."

*thud thud*

*thud thud*

*thud thud*

...

*thud*

...

...

*thud*

...

...

*thud*

...

...

*thud*

...

Suddenly Sabine groaned and fell to the ground unconscious.

"AAAAH! Okay ! Okay ! You can have it! j-just get out from here !" the stormtrooper ran away from the kids as Hera screamed "YES !"

"Come on Sabine..." Hera pulled the Mando's leg and Sabine hugged her blaster.

"Me head is dizzy..." she groaned. All of the sudden, a sound of a speeder became louder. Rex and Ahsoka were coming.

"Rex! Ahsoka ! a little help here !" Hera panted.

"You kids okay ?" Ahsoka asked Hera after the two sat on the speeder.

"Yeah. we met a stormtrooper."

"YOU WHAT ?!"

"Okay, first, you two are grounded, second, no more speeder biking, and three, no blasters." Rex lifted up the dizzy Mando and got his blaster back.

"Awwww... but I want to play Phew phew with blasty" The Mando gave puppy eyes to Rex.

"Fine."

"Yay !"

"but you're still grounded..." Rex chuckled.

"Aaawww..." the four Rebel then went to the academy, safe and sound.

 **At the Rebel Academy**

Hera and Sabine were in a classroom writing something on the blackboard. Hera wrote "I will never go out to without permission again"

while Sabine wrote "I will never go out and play phew phew with blasty without Wex" (as she made the words herself)

Hera had already half done while Sabine still tried to reach the top of the blackboard

"can't *jumps* reach*jumps* it *Jumps until panting*" Sabine looked to the opened door and saw Zeb eating waffles.

"Zebby !" Sabine ran to Zeb and cling to him.

"Woah Sabine! You're just like Ezra !" Zeb chuckled.

"Can you help me to reach the top of the blackboard pwease ?" Sabine said. Ezra heard this and then came.

"I can do it for you !" He said with a wide smile.

"Yay !" Sabine then pulled Ezra to the front of the blackboard. Zeb just sigh and continued to eat his space waffles.

"Okay, just stand up on my shoulders, and I'll lift you up !"

"Um... are you okay with that Ezzy ?"

"Anything for you Sabby !" He said, receiving a giggle from Sabine. Making him blush so red.

After 30 minutes, Kanan went to see Ezra and Sabine. But stopped by Hera in front of the door.

"Oh Hi. Hera, watcha doing ?" He said calmly.

"Shh... they're sleeping..." Hera pointed to the two little kids inside of the class. Sabine was cuddling to Ezra while Ezra hugged Sabine.

"Awww... they look cute together. But you're always the cutest to me." Kanan rubbed his back.

" that's so sweet. why don't we go to the cafeteria? I'm hungry..."

"Yeah okay..." The two then went to eat cookies.

 _"Yes! Thank you, Ezra !" Kanan thought._

 **Meanwhile in the classroom**

"Umm... Ezzy ? Why are we hugging each other ?"

"Uh... Cause we're really tired ?"

...

"Oh..." And with that, they continued to sleep while cuddling each other.

* * *

 **End of the chapter guys!**

 **And look! I made Hera and Sabine grounded!**

 **see ya next time :D**

 **Review=thanks for the support !=Review**


	10. Dinner and Bedtime

**Heya buddy pals pal buddy chum chum buddy pal chum buddy pal!**

 **I've been affected by my big bro today!**

 **Kanan: 9 years old,  
Zeb: 11 years old,  
Hera:7 years old,  
and for Ezra and Sabine, I'll put them at 5 years old :P**

 **And from the Reviews!**

 **ezraSWrebels- yup. What's a story without a good old stormtrooper :P**

 **DanielN10- I'm sorry if it's confusing. Cause this story is more of an AU. And it lines up with my "A Bunch of What If" story. thanks for reviewing by the way, :D**

 **Specter 13-You're welcome. Any suggestions would be appreciated :)**

 **Guest- Thank you, Guest :**

 **Rebels-lover- Woah calm down buddy! Thanks for the great comment. how's your caps lock? IS it still functional? XD**

 **Disclaimer: we do not own star wars!**

* * *

It was night time. All of the kids had left the academy, leaving Sabine, Ezra, Kanan, Hera, and Zeb in the lobby. They played as Ahsoka came in and told them.

"Kids! dinner's ready !" They all looked to the Jedi and grinned.

"Race to the dining table !"Zeb yelled.

"You bet Zeb !" Kanan joined in.

"Not fair- achoo !" Ezra sneezed.

"you guys are going to be beaten by a girl !" Hera ran and laughed.

"BOOM !" a plant in front of them exploded. The four running kids fell backward, groaning. Sabine laughed and screamed while running pass them to the dining table.

"Aw... not fair Sabine..." Zeb groaned.

"Well, that's fun. Beaten by a girl."Kanan sighed.

"Isn't she's awesome ?" Ezra looked the little Mando from a distance with a smile.

"We better get going then." Hera pulled Kanan's arm and ran. Ezra and Zeb followed them. When they arrived, Sabine was already on her favorite little chair, giggling.

"I win !"

"Come here !" Zeb grabbed Sabine from her chair and swung her in his arms. Sabine just giggled with the laughing Lasat.

"Okay, you two. time for dinner...!" Gregor lifted up the two and put them on their own seat.

"What are we going to eat today, Master ?" Ezra said. Ahsoka took the bowls full of meal and put them in front of each kid. Zeb sniffed the meal. The food was warm, not too hot, and had Aurabesh in it.

"Yay! Aurabesh soup !" Ezra clapped his hands.

"You guessed it!" Wolffe smirked. They all ate their soup straight away. after 15 minutes, they all groaned. Not because they're full, but still hungry.

"I'm still hungry !" Kanan groaned.

"Wow, you're like a growling Bantha when you're still hungry." Hera chuckled.

"Who wants dessert ?" Sato shouted.

"US !" The 5 kids yelled. Wolffe put a large plate in the middle of the table. The kids stared at the food in front of them at the moment before Ezra sneezed.

"Atchoo !"

"woah, not in front of the food Ezra..." Rex blocked the little padawan's mouth with his hand.

"sorry," he giggled. The other 4 kids looked in awe. the food in the middle was likely interesting to them.

"Do you kids know what this is ?" Gregor put a hand to Zeb's head.

"No. but it looked amazing," Zeb said. his mouth was hanging open. Even Kanan was drooling.

"Oh, my..." Sabine sniffed. A tear started to run down her cheek.

"wait- are you crying Sabine ?" Hera raised an eyebrow.

"it's beautiful..." She said with teary eyes.

"is that a cake ?"Kanan asked.

"of course, it is..." Zeb replied.

"but it's flat..."

"you kids guess it ?" Ahsoka put a hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"Not a clue..." Ezra smiled to the Jedi.

"IT'S UJ'ALAYI CAKE !" Sabine screamed, receiving shocking looks from the other kids.

"Yup, that's Uj cake alright !" Rex chuckled. Sato sliced the cake and gave it to the kids. They all eat the cake immediately. The cake was very enjoyable for the kids. After eating the cake, they all slumped on their seats and Hera started to yawn.

"looks like someone's sleepy." Phoenix Leader looked at the little sleepy Twi'lek.

"Come on. let's get you guys to bed." Zeb, Hera, and Kanan started to go into their own rooms. Yet the two smallest kid still in their chairs.

"I'm full..." Ezra yawned.

"That was GREAT !" Sabine fling her arms.

"Let's go you two little monsters..." Wolffe lifted them up and they started to giggle. The kids then started to put on their pajamas and went to sleep. That night was so quiet. The halls were empty, the sound of the wind from outside can be clearly heard. Ahsoka walked trough the empty halls and came to Ezra's room. She saw the padawan hadn't slept yet. He looked up at Ahsoka and rub his eyes.

"Are you okay ?" Ahsoka asked.

"I couldn't sleep. Can you read me a bedtime story ?" Ezra said with puppy eyes.

"Okay, but just one okay? Make yourself comfy, and I'll start" Ezra nodded. He wriggled inside the blanket after Ahsoka sat on the bed and stroke his blue hair.

"Once upon a time, there was a great Jedi master called Anakin Skywalker-."

"You had told me that Yester day !" Ezra whined.

"Okay, here's another story. When I fought in the clone wars-"

"That was a week ago."

"You sure remember my stories." Ahsoka smiled. Ezra just giggled.

"Well, how about this. Once upon a time, there were 5 kids that went into the Rebels academy. They really made their teacher annoyed. But these 5 kids were special to them. All by their own unique talents. a girl with the eagerness to fly a ship, a boy who wanted to be a Jedi knight, a Lasat with a great bravery, a little girl with a passion for explosives. And a little boy who wanted to do the right thing. " The story was interrupted by a sudden snore. Ahsoka looked to the little snoring, Ezra. He looked so peaceful. She smiled at the sight before closing the window and turning off the light.

"good night my little Padawan. May the force be with you."

 **In Rex's office (Rex: I HAVE AN OFFICE ?!)**

Rex sat in front of his desk, looking at the datapads. Of course, they still rebelling the Empire even when they're teaching kids at the academy. They usually do missions on weekends. But Rex suddenly remembered something that he wanted to ask. Rex put the data pads down and dialed a number. Suddenly, a hologram popped up in front of him.

"Ah, Captain Rex. What's up ?" A male Mandalorian came in front of the holo.

"Great. I just wanted to ask you something, Mr. Wren." Rex rubbed his back.

"Sure... go ahead." The man smiled.

"I just wanted to know, how did Sabine could blow up something."

"Errr... what do you mean ?" The Mando looked confused. Rex started to sweat. He didn't want to look dumb, or afraid because of a little kid.

"You know, sometimes, when she said boom, something blows up instantly without a thermal detonator." The Mando looked even more confused. But suddenly he laughed hard. Rex was startled and felt awkward.

"Um... was it something I said? I know it looks weird." Rex frowned. Maybe he didn't believe him.

"Honey...! Sabine blew up something at the academy !" The Mando laughed.

"Is that normal ?" Rex asked.

"It's normal to us." A female Mandalorian came up.

"Does this always happen when she was on Mandalore ?" Rex crossed his arms.

"Yeah! I remembered when she was born. That was the time when the Mandalorians were fighting the Empire. And you know what's the first word she said ?" Mr. Wren said with excitement.

"Let me guess... Boom ?"

"Exactly !" He chuckled.

"Did she blew up the hospital ?" That thought came to his minds.

"Not exactly. She blew up a star destroyer,"Ms. Wren told the clone.

" _Then_ , she almost blew up the hospital..." Mr. Wren added.

"oh..." The door in his office hissed open and a little kid showed up. She was rubbing her eyes with her left arm while the other hugged a Mandalorian helmet.

"Who are you talking to, Uncle Wex ?" Sabine questioned.

"Um, your parents, Sabine." The little Mando's eye shot open and she ran to face the hologram.

"Daddy! Mommy !" She said with a giggle.

"Hey, Sabine. We missed you so much." Ms. Wren smiled.

"hey, I have a cup of hot chocolate if you want. It's in my room." Rex pointed the door behind him. Sabine nodded and walked inside.

"cute isn't she ?" Mr. Wren chuckled.

"Yet deadly of course... By the way, why does she always call me Uncle ?"

"She knows a fellow Mandalorian. Every Mandalorian she met was called uncle/aunt," Mr. Wren explained.

"Welp, better get going. It's getting late."

"See ya later Rex." And with that, the transmission closed. Rex sighed and went to his room. The little Mando girls had already finished up her cup of hot chocolate and now was sitting in rex's bed.

"Hey, kid. It's the middle of the night. Don't you want to go to your room back ?" Sabine hugged her helmet and looked at her teacher.

"I had a nightmare..." She pouted.

"Thought you might say that. Wait here okay. Uncle Rex wants to change clothes before sleeping." Rex went to the fresher and began to change his armor, to his sleeping wear before brushing his teeth. After 5 minutes, the clone sat down on the bed with Sabine beside him.

"Do you want to talk about it ?" Sabine hesitated for a moment but nodded.

"Come here." Rex motioned his hand to his lap, so she could sit and lean back to him, and Rex leaned to the bed.

"I was walking with the others. And bad white armor guys chased us. They took all of my friends. Left me alone. They even killed you !" She started to cry. It must be her encounter with the stormtrooper with Hera.

"Hey, it's okay. It's just a dream."

"But it felt real." She cried. the more Sabine cried, the more she snuggled closer to him.

"That's fine. When I was in the Clone Wars, I always had those kinds of nightmares." Rex put his arms around her.

"Really ?"

"Uh-huh. I never know who will I talk to. I even don't know what will happen to my life if I lost all of them. But what I can do to prevent them from happening, is to defend them. For me, my friends are my family. We played together, we trained together, and we helped each other. That's what families do."

"Wow. I wanna be that too !" She said. Even though she's still a little kid, she has a heart of a true Mandalorian.

"Are you sure? Defending the Family is a tough job."

"Everything for my family !" Sabine said aloud.

"Let's see if you can defend yourself from this !" Rex tickled her. She laughed and laughed. She tried to tickle Rex, but Rex jumped out of the bed. The two Rebels then had a pillow fight. After half an hour later, Rex and Sabine lie down on the bed. They closed their eyes as they drifted to sleep. Sabine unconsciously snuggled closer to Rex. The clone noticed this and put an arm around her.

"Good night Sabine. Have a sweet dream.."

* * *

 **That's it, buddies !**

 **I want to have a family fluff...**

 **Sorry if there are any grammar errors. or any errors that is annoying...**

 **Also, I needed to edit it a few times... Cause suddenly some words just disappears !**

 **Requests are now open :D So suggest anything you like !**

 **Review=thank you very much XD=Review**


	11. Ordinary day

**Heya !**

 **It's me!**

 **Kanan: 9 years old,  
Zeb: 11 years old,  
Hera:7 years old,  
and for Ezra and Sabine, I'll put them at 5 years old :P**

 **And from the Reviews!**

 **ezraSWrebels - Thanks. I know that there has to be a bonding time. So I made it :D**

 **Rebels-lover- woah... calm down... LOL. I didn't know that it said HI XD Anyways, thanks for the ideas! I'll mention some of it in this chapter...**

 **Specter 13- We'll get into that. And yeah, that's because I love helmet characters... (Rex, Sabine, Boba Fett, Darth Vader, Stormie !). And yup, I'll fix that!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: We Atchoo!  
Sabine: Ezra... Stop being the Disclaimer! I wanna wanna  
Ahsoka: Take turns, Ezra...  
Disclaimer: Let me finish this first... We do not own Webels!  
Sabine: It's Webels!  
Ezra: That's what I said!  
Ahsoka: It's rebels...  
Ezra and Sabine: WEBELS !**

* * *

"Atchoo !" Ezra sneezed. Ahsoka put her hand on his forehead. He was cold and shivering. The kid sneezed again and Kanan got annoyed.

"Ezra, I think you should go to the doctor..."

"nooo! Atchoo !"

"Your flu is getting worse, my padawan." Ahsoka gave him a tissue. Ezra wiped his nose and thanked the Tongruta. It was the weekend, so the kids got classes early and shorter. The Jedi's didn't learn anything, though. Just meditates, and took care of the sick Ezra. After the bell rang, they could hear kids running in the hallways. And with a bang, Zeb opened the door.

"IT'S WEEKEND !" He screamed.

"Zeb, what did I tell you about slamming the door open ?" Ahsoka sighed.

"Oh yeah, sorry ma'am. Oh, by the way, Ezra, Commander Sato said you need to go to the med bay now." He told the little Padawan.

"noo... Doctors are bad..." He whined.

"Unless..." Ahsoka began.

"Unless wat ?" Ezra looked to his master. Kanan realized what she meant and started to smile.

"Unless Sabine goes with you..." She grinned.

"You mean she can go with me ?!" He looked with shock in his eyes.

"Yup. She could go with you to the med bay. Let's just say, to keep an eye on you." Rex popped out.

"Anyway, where is she ?" Kanan asked.

"Right behind me..." Zeb answered.

"I don't see her anywhere behind you..."

"I mean- when I say behind me, She's LITERALLY BEHIND me..." Zeb turned and a girl was hugging his back, arms and legs clinging to Zeb. The girl looked to Ahsoka, Ezra, and Kanan.

"Hello !" Sabine giggled as she let go of Zeb.

"Finally !" Zeb then ran through the halls and went to the cafeteria.

"Sabine, do you want to keep an eye on Ezra while he's on the med bay ?" Rex asked her. She nodded and took Ezra by the arm.

"Wait! I- Atchoo !" they ran to the med bay, leaving Kanan, Ahsoka, and Rex alone.

"Anyway... Where's Hera ?" Kanan raised an eyebrow.

 **In Flight class**

The kids had left the class. except for Hera, who was drawing something. Gregor came into the class to meet Commander Sato. he looked at the Twi'lek and asked Sato.

"Commander, what is she doing ?"Oh, we took a drawing lesson. The kids need to draw a ship they want when they're old enough." Sato looked to the serious little Hera. Gregor was curious, so he went to check the kid.

"Oh, we took a drawing lesson. The kids need to draw a ship they want when they're old enough." Sato looked to the serious little Hera. Gregor was curious, so he went to check the kid.

"Hey, kid. Watcha drawing ?" Hera looked up and smiled.

"I draw a ship."

"Can I take a look at it ?" she nodded and lift the drawing up. The Clone looked at it for a second and realized something.

"AAHHH! THAT'S AN UGLY BANTHA !"

"Huh? oh..." Hera noticed her drawing was upside down. so she turned it.

"Oh, it's a ship..."

"What do you want to call it Hera ?" Sato joined in the conversation.

"The GHOST !" she said with proud. Gregor then pointed one of the drawings.

"What is that Hera ?" He pointed a little orange square with circles above a white rectangle.

"That's my droid! I'm gonna call him Chopper !" She giggled.

"That's great ! but, why Chopper ?"

"Cause he likes to chop things! And he's a grumpy old droid !" Hera told Gregor and Sato.

"uh... what ?" Suddenly, Kanan came.

"HERA! DO YOU WANNA GO EAT SPACE WAFFLES WITH ME-" Kanan noticed Sato and Gregor were there.

"I mean- uh. I mean I- Ju- I- And Hera- We-" HE started to sweat and rub the back of his head.

"Let's go !" Hera ran to the door and took his hand.

"I was- just- I- uh- I - err.." Kanan was blushing hard.

 **At the cafeteria.**

Kanan and Hera sat side by side. In front of them was Zeb, a dozen of Space Waffles. Hera and Kanan only looked at their friend with an aw look.

"Hm? What ?" Zeb said with a muffled tone.

"You get 2 whole waffles in your mouth !" Hera exclaimed.

"Yeah. AND THAT IS AWESOME! FIST BUMP !" Kanan said and fist bump with Zeb.

"Ugh. boys..." Hera sighed

"By the way, Kanan, how's Ezra ?" Hera continued.

"Oh, he's on the med bay."

"Isn't he afraid of doctors ?"

"Don't worry, Sabine's keeping an eye on him." Zeb swallowed his waffles and put another waffle into his mouth.

"Oh... I hope she's not going to bother the doctor."

 **In the med bay**

"is he healthy yet ?"

"Uh... not yet Sabine. He needs to be in the med bay for a couple of days."

"Okay..."

"is he healthy yet ?"

"no kid..."

...

"Is he healthy yet ?"

"Not yet."

...

"No. he is not healthy yet kid..."

" I wasn't saying something !"

...

"is he healthy yet ?"

"*sigh* no..."

"Oh... IS he-"

"You know what kid? he's fine..."

"Yay! Does that means he can get out from the bed now ?"

"no..."

"Oh..."

"Is he healthy yet..."

"FOR THE LAST TIME KID, NO!"

"Oh..."

...

"Is he healthy yet ?"

";SLIERNG;SJXHOIGZKWJ;AOIRG;LKFHSGOAUW9EUPETL;AGHIOS !"

 **back to the others**

"Anyway, Zeb, how's class ?" Hera said.

"It's great! I get to see the weapon I always wanted !"

"And that is ?" Kanan raised an eyebrow.

"The BO-RIFLE !" Zeb said with excitement.

"that's great Zeb. I'm going to see my ship I always wanted, someday." Hera grinned.

"What ? you get a weapon? Awww, come on..." Kanan said with a jealous tone.

"Hey, In my planet, kids in my age can have weapons"

"Maybe soon, Kanan."Hera patted his back.

"Welp, who wants to see Ezra ?" Zeb asked.

"Us !" Hera and Kanan said in unison.

 **at the med bay.**

Hera knocked the door. But met by a grumpy tone.

"Get away kids! One bothering and annoying kid is enough for me !"

"Is he healthy yet ?"

"NO !"

Kanan, Zeb, and Hera then heard the doctor blabbering about something. With a shrug, they went to see Rex's new office ( REX: IT IS NOT MY OFFICE !)

* * *

 **So...**

 **do you like it?**

 **Ideas are accepted as always :D**

 **Goodbye :D**

 **May the force be with you !**

 **Review=thank you very much !=Ideas are welcomed!=review**


	12. Just a normal day

**I'M BACK FROM A LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONGGGGGGGG TIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE OF WATCHING THE REEEEEEEEEEEBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEELSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !**

 **Anyways, thank you for waiting *sniffs* I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH !**

 **Kanan: 9 years old,  
Zeb: 11 years old,  
Hera:7 years old,  
and for Ezra and Sabine, I'll put them at 5 years old :P**

 **And from the reviews !**

 **rebekahtpe: "HAHAHA. Your ideas are great ! I'll think about it :D but maybe not in this chapter, though. Ezra's still sick ;P "**

 **Malachi :"Yes CAPTAIN :P"**

 **Bloodsucking Demon:"Yeah. I would say that's magic(or a miracle. Not a curse of course), but I don't know. It's just funny to see she say boom and something explode XD"**

 **RoseRavenclaw :"Yup. things are getting absolutely ODD... :P"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : We do not own star-**

 **Kanan :WARS !**

 **Hera :REBELS !**

 **Zeb: Uh... YAY !**

* * *

 **With Zeb, Kanan, and Hera**

" _Eating Waffles is really fun ! Eating waffles above the sun ! It makes you happy ! doesn't make you lazy ! Space waffles are_ _really... uh... YUMMY !_ " Zeb sang through the halls. Kanan chuckled and Hera just giggled a bit. They really enjoy walking and playing together. Training together, gets into a mess together or even get grounded together.

"Do you like my waffle song, Kanan ?" Zeb asked.

"Yeah ! It was awesome" Said Kanan, being a really happy kid at all, he appreciates everything what Zeb do. Except not having a shower for days.

"Now you try to make a Waffles song !" Zeb told the little Padawan.

"Okay. let me see. Ah-hah ! _Space Waffles are soft, space Waffles are great. just don't forget to bring them to your date !"_ Kanan smirked.

"So romantic, " Hera said with a sarcastic tone and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, that's what I've been thinking these days..."

"Oooooh... you mean thinking about Hera ?" Said the Lasat that made Kanan now blush so red.

"I'm right here you know ?" Hera spoke out.

"We know."both boys said as they went inside the shooting range. Zeb took a blaster (which Wolffe gave him after convincing Commander Sato for a week. that eventually only gave Wolffe a stun blaster. He wanted to disagree, but when Gregor and Rex glared at him, he can only say "okay" while adding "I want a bazooka." in a whisper.) got into his position and started to practice shooting. Hera and Kanan, on the other hand, were sitting on a bench behind Zeb where they can watch their friend shooting. Hera scooted to Kanan that made the Padawan blush again.

"Are you blushing ?" Hera asked as she grinned.

"Uh... no ?"

"I'll take that as a yes." Hera laughed. They talked and joked while waiting for Zeb finishes his practice.

* * *

"doctor, when can I get out from this infirmary ?"

"good question. um... 2 more days and you'll be perfectly healthy."

"Two more days !? Aww..." Ezra whined. The infirmary is the most boring place he ever been to. He could only sleep on the bed, drink on the bed, and eat on the bed. Even taking a shower has to be in the infirmary's bathroom, which he hated the most. If only there is no bathroom in the infirmary, he could run away whenever he want to take a shower.

"Why didn't you tell me the first time ?" Sabine asked the doctor.

"cause you're annoying and very irritating." The doctor responded.

...

...

"Can I sleep here ?" The Mando grinned.

"NO."

"Please Please Please Please Pleaseeeeee ?" She got on a bed and rolled over.

"no means no, kid."

"Hey, if she doesn't sleep here, then I won't sleep here either," Ezra remarked.

"sorry, Ezra. But she will need to sleep in her room."

"Aww. Please Please Please Please Please ?" They both said while giving cute puppy eyes.

"Ugh... Fine, she can stay. But don't bother me again." The doctor stated.

"YAY ! SLEEPOVER !" they both shouted. The doctor gritted his teeth and put ear muffs."

"See what I mean ? You hate this kid and wanted her to get out. But NOOOoooo, you just let her stay in the infirmary ! Great job Greg ! Great job !" The doctor called Greg said to himself while flinging his arms and blabbering loudly like an angry bantha . Ezra and Sabine looked at the rampaging doctor.

"Um, why are you screaming like a crazy person, sir ?" Ezra raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing... Nothing... Just got a splinter." grinned while gritting his teeth again.

"Is getting a splinter makes you-"

"I SAID A SPLINTER ! JUST A SPLINTER SABINE !" He yelled.

* * *

"Master ?" Kanan walked to the Tongruta.

"Yes Kanan ?" Ahsoka looked at her padawan.

"When can I have my own lightsaber ?"

"... Uh..." Ahsoka started to sweat as she rubed the back of her lekku.

"Master ?" Kanan asked again. Ahsoka wasn't afraid about her Padawan having a lightsaber. She knew he has the responsibility. Of course, she never doubted her padawans, especially Kanan. Ahsoka was worried of what he will face.

The Trials...

"Uh... You'll have to wait until next time." Ahsoka spoke.

"And that is when ?" Kanan tilted his head.

"err. Two Years ?" The Tongruta choked out.

"TWO YEARS ?! That's just like waiting- uh, what do you wait for two years ? wait a. like waiting for a tree to grow up ! Yeah, like that !" Kanan whined.

"It's for your own good, my padawan."

"I know, it's also so Ezra won't be jealous,right ?" .

"That and much more." Kanan took a deep breathe and exhale.

"But I can still use a training lightsaber right ?" His face lit up.

"Yeah. You can." She smiled. Ahsoka was relieved that her padawan is still understandable.

"Okay. I'm going to eat ice cream with Zeb and Master !" Kanan ran to the door.

"See you later Kanan ! Whew, that was close." Ahsoka sighed after the little padawan got out from the class.

* * *

Rex was really happy right now. He's enjoying resting while sitting in his 'QUARTERS' (Rex :AND NOT AN OFFICE) while drinking a cup of caf. It's so calm, yet so quiet ?

To be honest, Rex missed the sound of Zeb and Ezra running through the halls, and then suddenly Sabine squeeled and said "Yay a chasing game !" Then started to join the chase.

He then thought to have a look at the two youngest members in the infirmary.

When rex opened the door, he was met by a doctor.

"Hey, doc, can I-"

"Oh ! It's you ! finally !" The doctor then ran to Rex, remove his lab coat, and put it on to Rex.

"Wait, doc, I just wanted to-"

"Now, you'll be the new doctor !" He handed the stethoscope to Rex.

"What's going on-"

"Good question. I'M ON VACATION FOR 2 MONTHS ! GOOD DAY SIR !" rushed out from the infirmary. Rex was sure he heard the doctor yelled "FREEDOM" at the halls. Rex could only sigh and looked at Ezra and Sabine.

"I didn't say boom to the doctor !" Sabine stated before a syringe exploded.

"well, looks like I'm going to take care of you two before anything can explode" Rex sighed.

* * *

 **Yay ! Thank you for reading this !**

 **Review=Thank you :D=Review.**


	13. Coffee

**Author's** **note:**

 ***Inhale* I AM SO SORRY. LIFE IS HARD *throws the chapter to the readers*  
No need to know how old are they (just read the last chapter...)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my dignity...**

* * *

Rex was confused. But for the sake of the academy and the 2 meddling little kids, he needs to take the role. 2 kids won't be a problem...

Unless it is Sabine and Ezra.

"Well, looks like I'll be watching you guys..." rex sighed

"Yay !"

 **At the cafeteria**

" speaking of boys, hey Hera! Any boys that interest you ?" The Lasat asked. Kanan almost choke his food when he heard Zeb.

"Zeb..." the little twi'lek glared

"What? I thought it could be a conversation starter..."

"Not in the mood" she replied

"Fine. Hey Kanan, wanna go to the shooting range with me? I'm going to test this baby out !" The Lasat picked up his bo-rifle.

"Sure. But only to see you lose !"

"Hah! You're just jealous you haven't got anything "

"Ugh, boys..."

 **At the teacher's lounge...**

The lounge was filled with silence. All teachers were reviewing all of the student's progress from the first year. It was stressful and exhausting, yet they enjoyed each others company. The coffee scent filled the room. All teachers looked up and saw Ahsoka and Sato each with a tray with mugs filled with coffee.

"Energy supply, hot from the coffee maker !" Ahsoka grinned. The teachers grab the mugs while thanking them as if they were their last hope.

"At last, Ahsoka! Thanks for the beverage !" Gregor smiled as he took his mug from the tray.

"This coffee tastes wonderful! Tell me, where in the universe did you find this coffee maker ?" Wolffe asked. Ahsoka just grinned wider

"Let's just say I brought it from a friend of mine"

 **At the death star.**

It was a bad day- no, horrible day for the mighty Lord Vader. The Emperor didn't let him sleep last night because of the emperor's terrible speech to the imperials about being the saver of this universe, etc... For 8 hours straight he stood beside the emperor hearing his blibber blabber nonsense. This morning he is a wreck. He only got 15 minutes of sleep and now he had to go to work. He was going to grab a coffee from the expensive coffee maker that the emperor gave on life day (not to mention the note emperor also gave him that said _" Vader my man ! This coffee maker will make you work harder next time ! Happy DEATH DAY !"_ )

It took 3 minutes for Vader to realize that he was pressing thin air. He looked down and saw not a coffee maker, but a note. He squinted his eyes and read the note.

 _"Dear sky guy. Thank you for letting your window open. I successfully borrow the coffee maker with ease. See you on the other side!  
-sincerely your apprentice that you really hate,  
snips"_

Vader looked up with eyes wide open and 2 minutes to realize what just happened.

"AHSOKAAAAAAA !"

* * *

 **That went well...**


End file.
